


Snow

by greenmario



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HEEHEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmario/pseuds/greenmario
Summary: "Stay," she whispered, "Don't go.." But he was already outside.





	Snow

A friendship turned into a blossoming romance, or so what was thought.

They were a happy couple, they were. A perfect match for each other. Nothing could take them apart.

Soon, they got together. They moved into a small cabin together. Away from the city, there was nothing that could disrupt their happy little life. 

Until he started going out into the city. Leaving her behind, alone and unloved. The snow drifted onto her hair as she stood outside the door to their little dream cabin, watching as he prepared to leave for the city again.

"Please, come home soon, I get so lonely when you're not here.." She muttered, seeing him return into her vision. "Buy another car. Come down to the city with me, next time-" He didn't even bother to look her in the eyes, he didn't want to. "I thought this was what we wanted? What you wanted?" She questioned as he got into the drivers side of the truck they both owned, "It is. I promise it is." She was not allowed to reply back. He had already driven off.

The snow fell harder.

He started to return later and later, sometimes not even coming home at all. She couldn't do anything about it. She was trapped in her own prison, the home she thought she loved. Without the man she thought loved her.

He came home, sometimes. Only to bring her food and tell her of the stories in the city. He got stranger and stranger every time he returned to her, moving away when she goes to show her physical affections to him, and never replying to her soft spoken " i love you " 's. Was this the man she fell in love with? It couldn't have been. Or had he fallen out of love with her?

She got too sick and broken hearted to get up from her bed, smiling weakly when he came into the room. "I'm going back out.." "I.. Into a storm like this?" She whispered, quietly. "I have no choice." "You.. You do.." she weakly muttered, and as she closed her eyes, to weak to stay awake, he walked out and left for the city, leaving her alone with her own sickness. 

There was only one more time he ever came home.

"Stay.." She pleaded, quietly. "Please.. Dont go, my love.." She coughed, almost in tears. All he had done was leave a note and left her, one last time. No words spoken.

"I loved you, but the feelings are not there anymore." The note read. "I wish you luck in your life ahead of you, but i cannot stay here with you. I have fallen in love with someone else. Please.. Understand. " It continued, leading off unto nothing but "With care."


End file.
